Kamonie and the Akatsuki
by Chelsea1337
Summary: Kamonie has a wolf demon, and the whole village are neglecting her execpt her new found friends. But what will happen when mysterious s-rank criminals capture her will her friends save her in time or will the Akatsuki get to her first? Read to find out.
1. Kidnapped!

Kamonie And The Akatsuki

It was a silent day and almost as quiet as the day when they heard Hiashi Hyuga was killed in the place of his brother which was the current leader of the Hyuga clan. Well back to my story. I was calmly walking through the woods outside of Konoha my name is Kamonie but my friend Ino calls me Kamo-san. I ahve black hair that goes down to my waist and gold eyes.

My bloodline is the Yamanaka clan funny right well everyone has neglected me except my best friend Ino who beat up the people that say I should die, well they arent bad people its just that i have a demon wolf that is called Sanoru she makes me immortal which I hate for the fact of the people hating me.

Well I look up just to embrace the natural beuty of the woods when something catches my eye. Its a big bird that is completly white and was circling the sky as if targeting something well I guess that something was me because it swooped down and knocked me over. A man with blonde hair jumps off the bird and starts walking towards me.

But I was fast and kicked him in the gut I start running for dear life to the village gates but am stopped by a man with red hair. I jump over him and run faster seeing he is wairing the same thing as the blonde haired man. Finnaly I get to the village gates and run to the hokage. I explain what happened and she called in some people who glare at me as if wanting to kill me. I flinch and walk out of the room to Ino's house fast. I open the door and guess who I see the two men, the blondie was holding here by the throat smirking. I grit my teeth and start running at him when he titens his grip I stop and for once he talks " Come with us or your friend dies"said the blond haired man. I ask " What is your name and why are you chasing me"! He grins and replys " my name is Deidara and my leader wants you for reasons that probobly dont consern me". Then the red-haired man in the corner speaks up and says" if you dont come with us Deidara will kill your friend". I shiver and say " fine just leave her alone". Just then two people,a girl with pink hair and a boy with bonde hair crash trough the window the boy turns and smiles he said he'd get me and Ino away from the two men. It hit me that I'v never seen these people before. Then Deidara charges at the blonde hair boy but the girl gets in front of him and punches Deidara in the stomach. I went over to Ino to check for any ingeries when I find none I use my mind transfer jutsu,Deidara flinches and the two people who saved me stopped fighting knowing I possesed him. The red-haired man then stepped in and walked over to my limp body. The blonde haired kid stopped him before he grabbed my unoccupied body. I felt a zap and found myself in my own body, it seems that the Deidara guy had more control on his body than I thought and released my jutsu. Then the pink-haired girl yelled loudly " Naruto watch out"! just before he got hit by The red-haired man, luckly Naruto dodged the blow and said " Thanks Sakura"! Deidara then yelled to his partner " Sasori we must retreat this is getting to deep "! At that they jumped away just before more people I'v never seen jumped in. They stare at me and smile. Naruto I guess he is called " Ask me if I was okay" I said " ya thanks for helping me and Ino. The rest state their names a girl with purple hair tells me her name is Hinata, then a guy with a lazy look on his face says his name is Shikamaru, a serious looking guy with long hair tied in a ponytail says his name is neji, a guy with a dog says his name is kiba, then a guy with shades that cover his eyes says his name is Shino, and last but not least the girl named Sakura.

I smile and say arent you going to hate me for having a demon?

They shake their heads and say why should we hate you for something you cant help?! Then Naruto speaks up and says he has a demon to. I smile happly.

The next morning I was in the hospital, apparently I fainted after the shock I went through during that battle. The people from last night are looking at me and I smile again and ask if Ino is ok they nod and said that she was just tired after all that air she lost from being strangled by Dediara. I get up and leave the hospital to take a walk after sleeping a little I was in my usual clothes now black pants with a black shirt and black sandals Im not goth!. I was interupped by none other then Deidara I get into a fighting stance and he laughs. "I wont kill you or your friends if you just come to the Akatsuki like a good little demon girl"! I was inraged _Demon girl,how dare he call me that!_ Not ready to leave without a fight I got ready for battle.

He sighs and throws a kunai at me witch I dodge easily, but i figure out it was a distraction as he come up behind me and hits a pressure pointhate it when they do that and I faint. I wake up in a strange room and saw I was still in my clothes from that morning. I heard a chuckle in the corner of the room and turn to see Deidara watching me in the corner of the room. I jumped up and tried attacking but noticed they put chakra restraints on me, _Figures_ I thought to myself. I sigh and sit back down, he then told me that the leader wanted to see me after dinner. I just glared at him, "Glarings not going to get you out of here" he stated. I knew that was true but didnt care. I thought quick and said " and you expect me not to try and escape"? He laughed and said " oh I expect you to but its just you wouldnt be able to if you tried becuae of all the secuirity around the base".

At dinner I just sat there thinking of all my new friends in konoha that might try and rescue me but lost hope remembering they didnt see me get kidnapped. Deidara was getting worried that I wasnt eating because the leader would be really mad if I wasnt eating. "you know you should eat" Deidara said I looked at him and said " Whats the point if Im immortal and cant die starving or not. Then I heard the hiss in the voice of my demon in my head "_Oh, sure starve me just because im making you immortal"!_ I laughed a little and Deidara asked what was so funny and I just said "just something my demon said". Deidara was surprised to see that my demon spoke freely to me. He got up and told me to follow him to the masters room. I reluctantly followed but really had no choice in the matter.

In konoha Ino and the others were frantically looking for me and then it past Ino's mind about the Akatsuki, guys I think that Deidara guy came back and kidnapped her we should go tell hokage-sama! They nodded and followed Ino to the hokages room. The hokage also worried about Kamonie and sent us on a rescue mission immediatly!

Once I got to the Akatsuki leader's room a shiver went up my spine. Deidara said that the Akatsuki leader knowing that I was immortal wouldnt bother trying to kill me. I was relieved but still wary about that office of his. Dediara signaled toward an empty chair and I sat down. I saw a man enter the room he had orange hair and scary orange eyes that I looked away from fast. He began to speak to me and I listened " We want you to join the Akatsuki"!

**Well thats my first chapter for my first story yay! I cant wait to get this whole story done Woohoo Im refreshed! Please Review!!**

**Chelsea **


	2. I cant Ino

Kamonie and the Akatsuki

The road to a troublesome life

Kamorie gasped at what the leader said and she stood up saying that their was no point needing her because she was weak and didnt even know how to use her demon. That made him smile he looked at Deidara and at that Deidara nodded. He explaned that she would be trained and that control over demon would come but that made things worse, "and what in the world makes you believe i'll just join the Akastuki just for the power she owned" she yelled madly. By now Deidara was covering his ears by how loud she was being. "Get a grip" said Deidara frustrated at the noise she caused. "Well" said the leader calmly. "I thought maybe keeping anyone in the Akatsuki from killing any of your new friends then that would make you join"he finished."Otherwise I would be more than happy to let them kill your friends" He smirked. She just stood there staring at him then she stared at the ground, "fine" she said sadly.

At the village the group of Kamonie's friends waited for the rest to show and once they did they were off faster than you could say "Naruto" three times fast. Ino ran the fastest she had been Kamonie's friend since the day the two were sitting under a tree left out by everyone in the academy...

_Flashback_

_'Sniff'Sniff' "Hey whats wrong"said the demon wolf harshly. "You make my whole life a living hell you stupid wolf" said Kamonie sadly. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting next to Kamonie under a big willow tree in the courtyard of the academy. "Hi my name is Ino, Whats yours"?said Ino_

_"Um...Kamonie"said Kamonie. "Wow thats a long name,I think I'll just call you kamo-kun"said Ino. Kamonie smiled, So did Ino. _

_Flasback over_

And then Ino said to herself" Ever since Kamonie and I have been friends...

At the akatsuki hideout Deidara handed Kamonie her cloak and ring and said" From now on I'll be your partner"he said smirking. Kamonie sighed. Deidara said"You'll get used to the Akatsuki soon enough". Suddenly a crash came from the door and Deidara turned around and 7 figures appeared in the doorway. Deidara was surprised. " What the" he said under his breath. Kamonie stepped forward a little but Deidara stopped her. She looked up at him. Deidara said" remember our deal". Kamonie let out a sad sigh and jumped on Deidara's clay bird and flew away leaving the ninjas speachless. Kamonie threw down a crumpled peice of paper. Ino grabbed it and read it aloud to the others.

_The note_

_Dear friends,_

_I am sad to say I cannot come with you for if I break the deal I made with leader-sama they shall kill all of you and that would add another misery in my heart along with my damn demon wolf. So you leave me be with my new life. I'm sorry,you will always be in my heart because you accepted me when everyone else turned on me for a demon that I could not control._

When everyone turned to Ino she was half drowned in tears that she cried for her friend. The note was becoming difficult to read because the tears wiped away the ink.

_The end_

**I hoped you liked my first story! Sorry no romance!! Hope you enjoyed it anyway!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Birthday and a Kidnapping

Kamonie and the Akatsuki 3

Where loyaltys live!

Me and Deidara were flying higher then I heard Ino jump up as fast as she could to save me! "No"I said. "Dont help me my life shouldve ended when I found out I had this demon now go and start your new life without me by making new friends"!I said crying softly. It didnt help she was close and then Deidara threw a bomb at her. "No,you idiot"I said almost strangling him. I jumped down and made the bomb hit me just as he said katsu to set it off! Ino said" No dont die as I sat very weakly on the floor. I said "Ino you were my only true friend in life why would I die"? She smiled and saw my back start to sizzle as it healed from my demon. I still could not move, the blast had a big impact. Fast as a blurr Ino grabbed me as the others followed and ran as fast as they could to Konoha. I said "No,they will kill you please no"tears were rolling down my eyes now. I will protect you because you are my friend and will even die for that point"said Ino stubborly.

Well youd guess Deidara wouldnt just leave me alone and I was right as he came out of some bush and grabbed me from Ino. He smirked as Ino got into battle stance" What are you doing all I want is the girl and as long as she cooperates you will live happy little lives without this girl"said Deidara. I started getting angry I truly wanted to go home with Ino there and then. I held it back because I could not stand having Deidara kill my friends, "Please leave Ino let me live my life knowing you will be safe"I said weakly. Deidara was really annoyed with these people and them trying to get me back so he threw another bomb at them. I jumped up as fast as a cheetah and deflected it again with my own body. "Crap this really hurts" I said to myself, I fell to my knees that last blow had a huge affect on me and I fainted. I woke up but I was not in the Akatsuki base I was in Konoha's hospital with Ino,Hinata,Shikamaru,Shino,Kiba,Neji,Naruto,and Sakura checking to see if I was ok. I smiled and looked up at them, they asked if I was okay and I said" Yes, I am thanks what happened to that Deidara guy"? He fled after you deflected that bomb, forunatly he used up all his chakra in that last bomb. The hokage said its amasing you lived"Said Ino, "well alot of things still amase myself hehehe"I said sweetly. You think hell be back to try and get me to the Akatsuki again. They all shrugged "Who knows they were pretty troublesome before"said Shikamaru lazily, well im going for a walk I have healed well now, thank you Sanaru (If you forgot thats my demon's name)!

It was a nice day outside and I was walking alone around the hospital and the ramen shop across from the hospital, I smiled as I ate some ramen. It was good to be home, 'I look to my side' Oh,crap the wound opened I put the money on the table for the restraunt owner to take and limped back across the street, going somewhere said a familiar voice behind me. "Deidara"!I said jumping back. Heheheh he laghed I wont hurt you since you already have that wound dripping blood. But ill wait till you faint from blood loss, She felt it just as Deidara said she felt dizzy from the blood ozzing out of the would. I took out a dog wistle and blew it. "Whats that going to do for you"?!Said Deidara leaning against a wall waiting for me to faint. Then Kiba ran out with the others, "This"I said cooly. "Leave my friend alone" yelled Naruto and kiba almost simontaneosly at Deidara.

"you have to be kidding me"said Deidara laughing, " me an S class criminal lose to a bunch of genin"he said almost dieing of laughter. I then heard Tsunade come out yelling, "leave the girl alone Akatsuki"she spat at Deidara. He flinched a bit and made a run for it knowing not to get cought up against a hokage. I smiled and fell back, "well I think ill be less careless on my next walk eh"?I said to Tsunade and sakura as they healed up my wound, "Ya"They just said smiling.

(A month or two later)

Today was my birthday! I said as I went to my house to get my party set up. Ino helped me and we played a game called wheres the hammer and we hid the hammer from each other for fun, We laughed I was turning 18 years old today. I was almost completly sure Deidara was not going to come back after seeing Tsunade.

Well at 7:00pm We were done and everyone started coming. But of course all the people who came were just my friends that helped me and to my surprise Tsunade! "Tsunade what are you doing here dosent some lord in the mist country want you to attend his daughter's birthday" I said. "Well ya but I decided to come to yours instead"She said smiling. Little did I know we were being watched by someone who had blonde hair and guess who it was, Deidara..."Naruto stop eating all the ramen"I yelled getting him away from the pot of ramen. You shouldv gone with the yogurt and pudding said Sakura grabbing Naruto and pulling him backwards onto a chair. She seems more energetic"said Deidara to himself.

(Around two in the morning the guys left and the girls were having a sleepover)

We were tired and were fast asleep as Deidara snuck into the house, I was going downstairs to get some water for me and Ino who had both waken up. Then I heard a clang as Deidara tripped over a pot on the floor we didnt clean up after the party. "I went to look who it was when Ino told me Hinata said it was Deidara and he was looking for me, I went over to them and we hid under the bed silently. As I heard him walk upstairs silently. We then saw him he was looking around in the room we were in hiding in. He felt our presence and flipped the bed.(Dont worry we were wearing black pajamas) He grabbed Hinata and Ino and threatend to kill them if I didnt come quietly with him. I sadly gave in and left a note for my friends as Deidara had me follow him outside to his bird wich was waiting for him. I just sat there quietly without speaking a word. I was curiose about how he found me. Like He read my mind he said " If your wondering how I found you, I found you by putting a tracker on your neck that would let me follow you chakra"He said smirking. "Why did you deflect my bombs back there anyway,un" said Deidara, "Because I didnt want the only person that spent my whole childhood with me without getting mad at me for having a demon to die because of me"I said sadly. Hmm is all Deidara said until he heard Ino following underneath the bird at top speed along with Hinata and the guys. Shino's bugs came up and started making a protective stance in front of me. "No Ino this is a big mistake"I said worriedly Then Deidara knocked me out as the bugs flew down to Shino for some reason. "Shino why did you call off the bugs"! Said Ino, I didnt they just flew down said Shino.

**Well theres my next chapter hope you liked it! Im going to take a little break from this story awhile but I will be back on it tonight ok! Ooh thanks all if you read this! I have another funny story called An Interview with Tobi so please read that to!!Please review!**


	4. Run away ninja!

Kamonie and the Akatsuki

Meeting the Akatsuki

Kiba did a justu called Human art of beast mimicry fang over fang and he and akamaru went top speed at the clay bird. felt very angry in myself cause I couldnt help my friends cause that jerk Deidara knocked me out so he was freely sending his exploseves at them. I felt weird inside I heard my demon start talking to me, _"Tell me who you want me to kill realease the seal and Ill do what you want"said my demon_ I felt like doing it but remembering she was a demon didnt want my friends to get hurt. But it seems like I was forced because my hand forcufly grabbed the seal and tore it away from the gates. I felt my chakra double up and my eyes opened but they were not my gold color as they usually were turned into a deep blue with black slits.

Ino gasped at me as a blue aurora overtook my body. I did not regonize anyone so I was attacking everything in sight. Deidara that baka didnt notice till he was blown across the forest at least a full yard by my punch. I was mad now so I tried restraining my demon but as she is a demon she was much more powerful than me. I threw myself at Deidara to make my final blow when something hit me in the forhead it was Ino she just put a demon seal on me I screeched well I guess my demon screeshed since my control over my body wasnt working out so well. I went back to normal form and fainted. I woke to the sound of an explosian caused by Deidara at the Akatsuki training grounds I was really confused, "_Where is Ino,What happened to the others, and how did I get here"?_ Deidara turned to check on me and saw me awake so he stopped training and walked over to me. Right About know I wanted to slit his throat there and then. As he was a few feet away I screeched at him a question "Where are my friends what did you do to them"! He stubbled at my sudden jolt and spoke "They are alive but I messed them up pretty bad, hopefully after that they will st-

"You did what!, you freaken baka how could you"! I felt like tearing him to shreds. He was very shocked and I smirked at his reaction. Then he walked in the base and brought out Konan to talk to me cause she was a girl and understood me. I was in rage beyond belief, Konan walked over and sat next to me. I scooted over alittle not wanting to talk to any Akatsuki members but. She then spoke, "Listen I know your mad and probably want to slit Deidara's throat, but we arent all that bad and your friends will be fine"she said calmly. I felt a little better but still wanted to kill Deidara. I then asked "Can I kill him(points at Deidara)",Deidara flinched "Oh god I caught a bloodthirsty girl who wants to kill me". Konan laughed, "I was serious"I said

Just then a guy wearing an orange mask popped out of nowhere, "Hello, Im Tobi and Im a good boy"said Tobi, "What the freak who the heck are you"!!said Kamonie. "I said my name is Tobi"said Tobi. "Tobi,go away"said Deidara,

Then I thought of an escape plan"Urm...Im going for a walk"said Kamonie. "Ok,but Tobi's coming with you"said Deidara. "Your getting back at me for wanting to kill you arent you"?, "pretty much"said Deidara

(In the forest)

"Want to play tag,Want to play hide and seek,want to play fetch"?Asked Tobi, _"Hmmm..._Ok lets play fetch"?said Kamonie. "Yay,fetch"said Tobi (I throw a kunai in the sky that goes very far away) "Finnaly I got away from Tobi"said Kamonie. She then started at top speed to get to the forest of Konoha. "All I have to do is get to the gates and I'll be fine." said Kamonie. She was about a day away from Konoha when she felt someone's presence. She looked in all directions but didn't see anyone so she kept running. She finally reached th village gates.

(At the Akatsuki base)

Tobi where is Kamonie?Asked Deidara as Tobi returned alone. "Well we were playing fetch and she threw a kunai that I went to catch and when I came back she was gone"!Said Tobi. "So your making a run for it eh,Kamonie?!"said Deidara.

(Back in Konoha)

"Ino!"Yelled Kamonie "Where are you?"Yelled Kamonie It was like a ghost town in Konoha today. "Oh yah today was the leaf village festival!"said Kamonie She ran through the village at topspeed and stopped in front of a huge carnival. Everyone was there even Tsunade! Ino,Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Naruto,and Sakura came running over to me and surronded me sayin"Kamonie where were you we were looking all over for you the day you went demon and fainted. "what do you mean Deidara kidnapped me again"said Kamonie. "Oh ya now I remember we were fighting him and there was an explotion after you fainted and everything went black".Said Kiba. So they caught up a little and the gang exept for Neji who wasnt there said how sorry they were for not saving me.

Then there was an explotion...Deidara came back again...Kamonie went running to where the exploting was and saw Deidara standing there with Sasori smirking. I was really mad so I went full speed and tried to stab Deidara with a kunai knife, but then he grabbed my wrist and swung me against the gate. I spat out some blood but kept on fighting like nothing happened then I stood up and used mind transfer jutsu Deidara swirved and doged the just wich left me on the ground waiting for my spirit to return. Deidara picked up my unnoccupied body and took me away from Konoha again but the other villagers held back my friends so they could not move an inch they yelled for Deidara to leave me alone. He just put up his hand and walked on. I finnaly woke up and kicked up out of Deidara's arms I could barely stand but hid it behind my anger. "Just leave me the freak alone"I yelled angrily Deidara could see my eyes were blue with slits again and smirke he used a jutsu that made my head ache with pain. "What did you..".I said before fainting.

**Well there is chapter four! Hey and guess what im working on chapter five!Please review!!**


	5. 2 years later!

Kamonie and the Akatsuki

Akatsuki or Konoha

It was all black and I was as mad as ever. There was some yelling near the training grounds I was currently being brought to. I woke to see Sasori and Deidara fighting about something that had to do with art. I stood up and felt the power of my demon in me. "This is my falt why am I even running from the Akatsuki for some reason they do want me and my friends keep getting hurt because I run"I said. Deidara turned around and saw me standing. Konan walked out and brought me to a bedroom. "You will live in this room and if you run again then Im am sure that Deidara will not be very mercyful to your friends"said Konan.

( 2 years later )

"Happy Birthday"said Deidara to Kamonie. "Thanks"said Kamonie. Kamonie has been an Akatsuki member for 2 years now and has gotten used to all the members. Now that your 20 years old we get to throw a party for you in your hometown!said Konan. Kamonie stood there and stared at them for a moment "But what if the konoha ninja try to take me back as a konoha ninja"?asked Kamonie. "Well we will have the party at night"said Deidara. "Well seems good except for the fact the Anbu black ops stay up till 7:00am"said Kamonie.

(In konoha)

"Kuso"yelled naruto slamming his fist on the table. "WE HAVE WAITED 2 YEARS NOW TO RESCUE KAMONIE-CHAN"yelled naruto. "Yes I am aware and we will keep looking but by this time she has probably gotten to attached to the Akatsuki"said Tsunade. "Thats not true she would never desieve Konoha for those scumbags"!yelled Ino. "Well then I am sending you on mission sack out the red clouds"said Tsunade "Find Kamonie and bring her to Konoha"said Tsunade "Is that wise Tsunade-Kage I mean she has already gotten away so many times and has been recaptured by the Akatsuki"said Neji. "By now she has probably vowed not to run away anymore for the sake of us her comrades"said neji. "Well if she is not found then we will have to accept the fact she is gone and leave her be"said Tsunade. "Now go"!said Tsunade

(At 12:00am)

"Well we are here lets go somewhere to celebrate your birthday"said Deidara. "Hai"said Kamonie in agreement. She was walking to the training grounds of konoha she had spent most of her time there to train herself as an equal to all of konoha. "Well lets celebrate here"said Kamonie calmly. they sat down and talked awhile before giving Kamonie her presents. Just then they saw a girl with blonde hair come out of the trees in front of Kamonie. "So its true Kamonie they have made you a member"said the figure shakely. "Ino-chan"said Kamonie in a low sounding voice.

**Sorry short chapter! I cant think of anything for the next chapter so please give me some new ideas please!!**

**Chelsea**


End file.
